


Danganronpa RX: Character and Location Profiles

by CiciTypes17



Series: Danganronpa RX Timeline [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Location profile, character profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciTypes17/pseuds/CiciTypes17
Summary: We need to understand our cast of misfits and where they're at, so here are the recorded fact files!
Series: Danganronpa RX Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704676
Kudos: 2





	1. Masumi Jonestu

**Author's Note:**

> To understand the characters and locations a bit more, I created this series of files for each character and location.  
> There isn't any real order on when they're introduced and since I'm not really good at using Ao3, it can get a bit messy so bare that in mind.

**Name**  
_Kanji_  
情熱 真寿実  
_Romaji_  
Jōnetsu Matsumi  
_Katakana_  
ジョウネツ  
_English_  
Masumi Jonetsu  


**Characteristics**  
_Gender_  
Female  
_Height_  
178.5cm  
_Weight_  
62 kg (138 lbs)  
_Birth Date_  
November 11th  
_Chest Size_  
88 cm  
_BMI_  
20.7  
_Blood Type_  
A  
_Likes_  
Coconut milk, Aloe Vera; They keep Masumi's skin healthy and heal her scars quicker, she also enjoys the smell and touch of them.  
_Dislikes_  
Bras, Soy; Bras tend to rub into her skin and most times her scars and soy only made Masumi itch even if she's not allergic to soy or anything for that matter.  


**Personal Status**  
_Affiliation_  
The New Future Foundation  
Team RX  
_Weapon(s)_  
Megaphone Hacking Gun, Sniper (Temporary), Pistol (Temporary); The Megaphone Hacking Gun has returned with their usual trinkets but since Masumi has been fighting for decades now, she's gotten quite a lot of tricks with them.  
_Fighting Style_  
Thai Boxing, Judo; Though not often she would get into an actual fist fight, Masumi has trained her body to fight independently without a weapon, she prefers an all-around style that involves grappling and techniques.

**Personality**  
The most recognisable trait about Masumi is her dedication to the New Future Foundation's cause and respects her allies both professionally and personally.  
Determined to do what's right, even if it means getting herself in danger of getting comatose.  
She feels insecure about why she can't age or die and wants to find out about why she's like this and how she can live normally or rest.


	2. Satoshi Agarika

**Name**  
 _Kanji_  
上利香 智嗣  
 _Romaji_  
Agarika Satoshi  
 _Katakana_  
あがりか さとし  
 _English_  
Satoshi Agarika

 **Characteristics**  
 _Gender_  
Male  
 _Height_  
172cm (5'7"  
 _Weight_  
57kg (126lbs)  
 _Birth Date_  
February 24th  
 _Chest Size_  
82cm  
 _BMI_  
19.3  
 _Blood Type_  
O  
 _Likes_  
• Makeup  
• Music (David Bowie and Myth and Roid)  
Satoshi just enjoys expressing himself and he likes to break tradition sometimes, he finds David Bowie and Myth and Roid pretty catchy.  
 _Dislike_  
• Mayonnaise  
• Holes  
Satoshi has Trypophobia- a fear of holes/bumps, especially when it comes to the skin as at one time, when he went on a internship program, everyone in the group unexpectedly had hive-like holes on their skin and some of them oozes out a mayonnaise looking-like substance. It was curable thankfully but Satoshi can still feel them and heaves when seeing them to this very day.  
 _Family_  
• Keiko Tsunoda (grandmother)  
• Satoko Agarika (nee; Tsunoda, mother, deceased)  
• Hiroshi Agarika (father, deceased)  
• Unnamed grandfather

 **Personal Status**  
 _Affiliation_  
New Future Foundation  
Team RX  
 _Weapon(s)_  
Grappling Megaphone Hacking Gun, Knife (temporarily), whip (temporarily): The Grappling Megaphone Hacking Gun is very similar to the Regular Megaphone Hacking Gun, but the gun itself is much smaller and lighter and like the name suggests, it’s also a grappling gun that can still function as the Megaphone Hacking Gun.

 _Fighting Style(s)_  
Capoeira: Satoshi is a bit of break-dancer (As much as he hates to admit it) and whilst he says he’s a “Level 4 out of 10” he can still pretty much dodge attacks and kick well. (Unless he made Mondo a target a received the Jazz Treatment right afterwards)

 _Appearance_  
Satoshi is around average high with a some muscles, but looks thinner when he dresses. He has dark brown hair with a hot pink streak that could be his ahoge and has green eyes. He also has freckles all over his skin, but he covers most of them from his face with a thin layer concealer (leaving the darker freckles more visible).

He wears red-rimmed glasses a short sleeved turtleneck that is green on the right and mint on the left that have seemed to be ripped and sewn back on. He has his right wrist has a stripy red and dark red arm guard that goes up to his elbow. White shorts with pink leather strips sewn on each side and a pair of black, zip-up boots with hot pink soles.  
Satoshi also wear black and red eyeliner around his eyes.  
 _Personality_  
Satoshi is a confident, witty individual who is always able to keep up with most of his piers.

Satoshi is really outgoing and social like most extroverted teenagers and due to this, he can usually bond with people easily.

He is very androgynous as he enjoys makeup and heels (and maybe dresses but it was never stated). Satoshi does this as he said it's fun and he has a strong belief that if “One were to be honest with themselves, you're are considered as a person with their fullest potential yet” and this is something that Satoshi had to deal with since his parents died at a mission.

However Satoshi is also a bit rebellious and often find himself in trouble more than being a asset because he’s just not a fan of tradition.


End file.
